The present invention relates to a recessed lighting system and more particularly to a power service module which removably fits into a recessed lighting fixture and drives fluorescent light lamps received therein.
Illumination systems for offices and homes have evolved into complex systems which are designed to be sensitive to many human and other environmental factors. Some illumination systems are controlled by microprocessors for changing the level of brightness of lights throughout a room or building.
It is desirable to have the capability to make adjustments to particular light fixtures after the primary control system is wired. Moreover, the need exists to expand design flexibility in systems, such as daylighting and energy conservation systems.